


Lapse of Insanity

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dark Spiritshipping, M/M, mentioned spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haou gets sick and some things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pointless Drabble   
> There is a lot of OCness  
> I don't own anything

" ACHOO!"

" Jeez, can you sneeze any louder?" Jehu said, handing Haou a tissue.

" Not my fault I got sick" Haou blew his nose. " Bring me some water, would ya?"

" I see why your brother didn't want to take care of you," Jehu muttered, going to the kitchen.

Haou laughed, then coughed. "It's your fault you have a soft spot for me."

Jehu came back with a cup of water and a cup of tea. "I don't have a soft spot for you. Judai and Johan are just scared of getting sick" He set both cups on the table.

" Nah" Haou shook his head. " Johan just wants to fuck Judai senseless." He grabbed the water cup and downed it in 20 seconds.

"Well considering he's lived with me his whole life, I don't doubt it." Jehu sat down by Haou's stomach. " By the way, when was the last time you saw those two?"

Haou tilted his head. " About a month ago, why?"

" No reason. Just wondered the last you and i were alone"

" I told you the only thing you're getting from me is a cuddle." Haou said, watching Jehu lay down beside him. Haou put his head on Jehu's chest and sneezed.

" Are you allergic to me " Jehu smirked, running his hands through Haou's hair.

Haou sighed. " I'm probably just allergic to myself."

" How's that even possible? " 

" Trust me it's possible"

Jehu chuckled. " Judai's just a bad duster." 

"Don't be mean to Judai " Haou said, closing his eyes. " I'm going to sleep"

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me" Jehu warned, but Haou was already sleeping and snoring softly.

Jehu chuckled. "you're lucky you're so cute or I would've thrown you off the couch by now" He muttered, falling asleep.


End file.
